The Vampire Titans
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: What happens when Rose Lissa Christian Adrian and Dimitri get body-swapped with the Teen Titans? Will they be able to get back into there own bodies before the villain behind this strikes out against them?  okay maybe not the best summary but try it!
1. Waking Up In Tower

**If the Rose, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri were turned into the Teen Titans what would happen? LET'S FIND OUT!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR TEEN TITANS!**

RPOV

I awoke in a comfy bed. Oh my god where am i? last thing I remember I was going to sleep my jail cell. Surprise, jolted me up and I saw something that shocked me. Strands of my hair fell into my face, purple hair. I got up slowly and looked into a big mirror that sat on a dresser. When I looked into the mirror, I screamed.

I was grey! My skin was grey and my hair was purple and cut into a bob cut! And my eyes! My brown eyes were now purple! The same shade as my hair! I guess I screamed pretty loud because a red-headed girl ran into my room. Who the heck was this girl?

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking at me. I for one was freaked out! Who is this girl?

"I'm ok I guess. Who are you?" I asked. Her voice had sounded familiar.

"I am Lissa Dragomir. Who are you?" THAT'S LISSA? Oh my god.

"Lissa it's me, Rose." I watched her eyes widen in shock.

"Rose, is that really you?" I nodded and she hugged me and started crying. "Where are we Rose? And why do I have a strange urge for mustard?"

"I have no idea. On both of those comments, but Lis, we'll figure this out ok? Now, I'm starved, let's go get something to eat ok?" I asked and she nodded. "Let's get dressed ok?" she left and I went to the closet that was there. The only clothing articles that were there were black long sleeve leotards with purple cloaks. At least it matched my hair; I thought drily as I put them on quickly and brushed my now short purple hair. I was about to open the door when all of a sudden this black energy came out of me and opened it for me. Adrian's right. The darkness really is getting to me.

As I walked down the hall I noticed Lissa in her room brushing her hair. She had left her door open so I just walked in.

"Lissa, come on! Let's go eat." I called at her and she turned around. Lissa's outfit was completely purple, though not the same shade as mine. Hers was a shirt that ended at the ribs and a short skirt. It was really cute and paired with a pair of boots that came up to about 2 inches below the skirt. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out. She startled me and the dark energy came out and broke her window.

"Sorry." I said and she gave me a what-the-heck look. "I don't know how but I can just do that now." She looked upset for a moment and then she turned all happy. And she started to float. She was about 4 foot off the ground when she noticed and fell down again. I wasn't the only one learning new things I see. We then began our search for the kitchen.

We started opening doors and looking in. The first room we looked in we saw a whole bunch of electronics and stuff. We then noticed a man sleeping there. We were freaked out and decided to wake him up to see if he had any answers. The man looked to be half machine. We poked him a few times before Lissa, getting uncharacteristically mad, punched him. His eyes shot open and he screamed, whipping around quickly.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my voice beyond scary.

"Dimitri Belikov! Who the heck are you?" he screamed at me and Lissa. Oh my god. Dimitri?

"Comrade, It's us. Rose and Lissa." I said and he looked beyond confused.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked. And I wanted to laugh at him. I couldn't help it. what happened to us? He is half robot now!

"look in the mirror Comrade." I said as I pointed to his mirror. He tried to walk over there but he was plugged into a big computer thing. I quickly unplugged him and his eyes practically bugged out as he ran towards the mirror. I think he just about died then and Lissa tried to hold back her laughter.

"Ok, now that we've established that let's go eat! I want my herbal tea!" I said. Wait… Herbal tea? When did I start drinking that? When did I start LIKING that? I gave up my mental battle, accepting that I just wanted to drink it.

"Do not forget the mustard friend!" Lissa called after me. She sounded so… Odd. Oh whatever, odd didn't even begin to cover what was going on now. We left only to stumble upon a man we later found out was Christian. He was the most normal looking one out of all of us. Well… him and Lissa. Darn them. There were only two rooms left and we opened the door to see a green man sleeping on a bed. Somehow I just knew it was Adrian. It just had to be. So I grabbed a hand mirror off the desk and put it up close to his face started to poke him. When that didn't work, Dimitri, who was acting really childish all of a sudden, stuck his finger in his mouth and shoved it in who we assume to be Adrian's ear. His eyes opened and he turned to look at us.

"DUDES! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, and I handed him the mirror. I swear, my screams were nothing compared to his.

"I'M GREEN!" he shouted "Why am I green? How am I green? Who are you guys? What did you do to me?" he said. I saw him look at all of us. His eyes rested on me and I saw him checking me out. I giggled.

"Adrian. It's us! Rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri." I said pointing us all out as I said the names. I had to admit though. even with the green skin, Adrian was still kind-of hot. I grinned at him and he gave me a return girn.

"You look good with purple." He said and I giggled.

"Come on , there is one door left and I want breakfast!" said pulling him off the bed and he went to grab some clothes. We waited outside and a few moments he came out.

"Even in green, I'm hotter than you Christian." He said as he walked past him, pulling me with him and we went into the kitchen finally and Christian made pancakes and Lissa got out the mustard and I made my tea while Adrian and Dimitri played a racing game. I was about to go join them when I noticed a disk setting off to the side and I walked over to it. I turned off their game (getting quite a few complaints from them and put in the other disk. A weird guy popped up on screen.

"Hello Mori and Dhampirs." He said in what I think he hoped would be a scary voice. "wondering what happened? I, CONTROL FREAK, have stolen the body swapper device and swapped your souls out and placed them in the teen titans bodies!" he laughed in a pathetic attempt at evil an laugh. "Good luck getting your bodies back!" he called and the screen went black.

"Can we play our game now?" he asked in almost a whine "I almost Dimitri beat."

"No way! I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Dream on!"

And they began playing there game again and I went to go get a book.

**This is a work in progress. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Bleeding It Out

**I don't own V.A or T.T! Though I wish I did. Also, Happy new year to all of you who read this! YAY NEW YEARS! My new year's resolution is I will not bite anyone unless I have to.**

Rose/Rae POV

It had been three days since we woke up in this place, and honestly things couldn't be better. Everyone seemed to be getting along better. Christian and Lissa spend every moment together, and I was less bothered by that because I think my powers blocked out her thoughts so I just got her feelings. Dimitri seemed to understand that what he did wasn't his fault. He started to forgive himself.

Adrian and I… We'd never been better and honestly, the more time I spent with him the more I realized that I loved him. I know he loved me too, even if I did have purple hair. We had all started playing with our powers. We realized that our powers were tied into our emotions, or at least Lissa and mine are. I basically had telekinesis and I could fly, even pass through walls. When I used my powers it came out as a black energy.

Lissa was supper strong all of a sudden and could shoot green beams out of her hands and on occasion, her eyes and she could also fly.

Dimitri just had to concentrate on what he wanted the machine part of him to do but the only problem was figuring out what he could do. He was also strong but not as strong as Lissa was.

Adrian could change his form to become an animal. It didn't sound that scary until he turned into a giant wolf. He still stayed green when he turned into an animal. Mainly he turned into smaller animals but (up on the roof) we tested to see what else he could turn into, and the biggest one he managed to transform into was a T-Rex.

Christian didn't seem to have a power, but he did seem to understand weapons a lot better and was skilled with using them.

We had been practicing really hard, and today was our break-day. We were sitting in the living room, watching a movie; Lissa had just gotten up to get popcorn when we heard a crash. Me and Lissa practically hit the ceiling, we flew so high. Adrian turned into a tiger and got prepared for anything while Dimitri went to check our security. The pass codes were saved onto his hard drive so we just let him handle it. Christian pulled out a staff like rod and a look of determanition was on his face as Lissa and I flew down and got in fighting stances.

"Robin? Cyborg? BB? Star? Rae? You guys home?" Called someone from outside of the door. Lissa, deciding to check it out, flew forward to check it out. She was gone for a couple minutes when she returned when a pretty blonde girl.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said, ruffling Adrian's fur as she walked by. I wanted to bite her.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked as he changed back into his human-ish form. The look on her face registered as hurt.

"It's me… Terra. Don't you remember Beast Boy?" she said looking right at Adrian.

"Um, I'm not-" I nudged him, hard, in the ribs. "Oww! What was that-" understanding crept onto his face and he just decided to get quiet and walk away. I laughed a little to myself.

"Raven laughing? Oh my god! Is she sick?" she asked. I was the only one who had laughed so I guess I'm Raven. Ugh, why on earth am I Raven?

"You are hysterical Terra." I said dryly. I honestly hated her.

She stayed and talked for a while, and we soon found out that she was able to control earth (boring compared to my powers) and we found out Lissa was 'Starfire' Christian was 'Robin' and Dimitri was 'Cyborg'. I got mad at Terra's Non-stop talking about half way though and went to go find "Beast Boy". I was almost at his room when I heard a loud crash. I ran straight to his room and I saw a giant man run out.

"Mammoth, wait for us!" screamed a little boy who was flying by something attached to his back, followed by a pink haired girl. I hid in the wall when I saw them come. I would have fought them but I had to make sure Adrian was ok. the others could handle these people. When I ran into his room I saw him laying on the ground surrounded by his own blood.

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Starfire Struckk

**Thank you SO MUCH everyone who reviewed, and ****Bleach Lover IchiRuki**** I totally agree with you which is why… welcome back to the VA world! thank you also to adrianslittledamphir101, dimitri h8er, twihard77. You all couldn't be more awesome if you tried. :P I will try to update the next chapter quicker, but I have a REALLY short attrition span so if I take too long to upload, it cause I really just got distracted with other things and need to be reminded of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy or teen titans. *Sobs***

RPOV (Not Rose R, Raven R)

I woke up in a jail cell. What the heck happened here? Waked to the bars of the cell and looked for someone. When I spotted what appeared to be a guard at my door began demanding answers.

"You! Why am I in this cell? Do you know who I am? The others will not stand for this and they will rescue me!" I said in my scariest voice. The guard just laughed, LAUGHED, and continued standing there. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I'll just use my powers to get out of here, I thought to myself. I was Raven, after all. I summoned up all of my powers and… nothing. There was nothing. I tried again and again, but nothing would happen. I was powerless! I began to throw things angrily when something caught my attrition. As I was throwing things I saw a huge chunk of brown floating next to me. I nervously grabbed next to my head and grabbed a chunk full of hair, thick dark brown hair. What the hell?

'This has to be a dream!' I thought to myself. Sitting down on the bed I decided to meditate.

"Azrath Metrion Zentose, Azrath Metri-" All of a sudden I was standing across the room to a guy with black hair and ice blue eyes, who was completely naked. What the hell was going on?

My emotions were everywhere but it didn't feel right. It felt like I had two sets of emotions my own, other emotions coming from some unknown source.

"Who are you?" I shouted at the man, but that's not what_ I_ wanted to do, that's what the other emotions wanted to do. I tried move somewhere else, as I was standing now I was probably more vulnerable, with just the wall at my back, but my body wouldn't move.

"Who am I?" he yelled back, "Who are you?"

I gritted my teeth, "I am Starfire" wait what? "now who are you?"

"You're not Starfire." He said boldly, staring me, or apparently 'Starfire' right in the eyes.

"What the hell makes you think you know who I am not?" I or she demanded, fury spiking to new levels. "I am Starfire, member of the Teen Titans, Princess of Tamaran. Tell me who you are."

"I'm Robin." He said glaring at me, fire flicking out of his fingertips. "Leader of the teen titans. I know Starfire, and I know you're not her."

"You're not Robin… are you? You look similar to Robin... but different." I mused out loud, ignoring the last part of his statement.

"What do you mean I 'look different?'." He demanded walking over to a small room of to the side where I assume there is a bathroom. I followed both parts of me sensed an oddness in this body. What the hell was going on? Was this really Robin or Starfire for that matter? Where are Beastboy and Cyborg?

Looking into the mirror I saw a slender blonde with jade green eyes standing completely naked, next to an the black haired man.

"Robin?" my voice came out cracked from the tears I was trying not to cry "What happened to us?"

He turned and searched my face for a moment, before pulling me into his arms. "I don't know Star. I don't know what happened but we'll find out. I promise." He said and suddenly I was back in my cell staring at into the eyes at what I assumed was a pirate mobster.

"Are you here to steal me treasure?" I asked, in my best sarcastic-bored-pirate voice.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Father?" he asked, but a glint of humor shone in his eyes.

"Sorry, my dad's a scary-ass demon with horns who wants to destroy the earth. Unless he got damn good at disguises, you're not him." I said laying back on my awful bed-thing.

"Did they hit you on the head Rose?" he said, unsure whether I was playing an elaborate joke, or simply delusional.

"What are you even here for?" I asked, assuming that he had come for a reason, who ever this dude was.

"Ah yes…" pain flickered across his features. "They moved your trail up."

"So I'll be out of here soon then?" What the hell did I even do?

"Well… not quite. We still haven't proved you didn't do it. But I will not let them kill you. I swear."

It took all of my years of mediation, and practice of self-control, to not react like his words were a shock. "is there any proof I did it?"

He looked at me, shock on his face. "They found your stake in her room with her body. With no-one else's fingerprints. And you and Queen Tatiana hated each other. That's all the court see's."

"Wait…" queen.. Queens are usually protected really well… "Wouldn't someone have seen me sneaking in her bedroom? And for that matter, wouldn't I have had blood on my clothes, r on my hands or something?" I asked, utterly confused now.

"They suspect you snuck in, and burned your clothes and showered." He said, but from his voice I could tell he faulted there logic as well, meaning I had people who believed me/her innocent, cool.

"So I'm stupid enough to leave behind the murder weapon with my fingerprints on it… but smart enough to sneak past guards to kill the queen and sneak past them to escape, covered in blood before I rid myself of the evidence, that no one saw?" I asked. "Did anyone see me that after it happened? Or during? Or before?"

He gave me a look mixed with suspicion and awe. "You were with Adrian afterwards. Remember? About an hour later."

"So in an hour I was able to sneak past guards, burn my clothes and shower?" I asked him, that sounded like I'd be a little short on time but was it possible, depending on how close everything is and where I was when I was with this 'Adrian' person.

The man looked thoughtful. He said a quick goodbye and headed out again, leaving me alone again.

**Took long enough right? Haha sorry. Hope you like it and I hope you will review. Let me know who you want to hear from next. And with the whole Abe thing… that was one of the things that bothered me in Spirit Bound-Last Sacrifice so I decided to sort of… share my opinions with you all.. hope you like it! Umm.. yea. Review please!**


End file.
